UCSF is recognized nationally for research on cancer disparities and on the development of cancer control interventions for the multiple ethnic populations that constitute the Northern California region. The scientists responsible for this work have formed the new Society, Diversity and Disparities Program, comprising 28 Members from 15 departments and research units. The broad scientific goal of this program is to reduce the overall cancer burden in our region and disparities in that burden by providing a collaborative, supportive environment for research to enhance the understanding of the determinants of and remedies for disparities. Program themes are: (1) Elucidating the causes and consequences of cancer disparities; (2) developing effective intervention strategies for diverse population sub-groups and settings; and (3) improving diversity among research participants, cancer control researchers, and clinicians. Intra- and inter-program collaborations resulting from establishment of the Society, Diversity and Disparities Program have generated a lively intellectual forum, newly funded grants, a recent Disparities Center application, and several large multi-disciplinary projects under development, including a NCI-Cancer Center/Minority Serving Institution (CCC/MSI U54) proposal. Pilot research is stimulated by the current CCC/MSI U56 and the NCI-funded Asian American Network for Cancer Awareness Research and Training, Redes En Accion Community Network Programs, and the proposed Disparities Center. Interactions between Program Members are facilitated in theme-specific working groups, the Cancer Center's Community Advisory Board meetings and projects, and forums that include an annual retreat and monthly seminars sponsored by Society, Diversity and Disparities and periodically led jointly with the Tobacco Control Program or the Department of Medicine's Medical Effectiveness Research Center for Diverse Populations (MERC)! The Program has $5,416,449 Total peer reviewed support for the last budget year. The Program has 16% intra-programmatic and 38% inter-programmatic publications.